From Where We Met
by FindSarah
Summary: AU. Elissa didn't become a Grey Warden, but her brother did. She didn't want to be Teyrna of Highever. She didn't want to marry. The night of her parent's death still haunts her. She has pushed everyone away, but perhaps, someone can sneak his way into her life and bring back the light.


AN: I'm not sure where this story will lead me, but I think we shall all find out.

* * *

Elissa's forest-green eyes stared off through the window at the setting sun; the night was almost over. It had only been a day since arriving at Redcliffe to attend the courting ball. Most of the women here had their claws set for the King, whom since his recent rise to power had yet to marry—his advisors must be banging their heads against the walls at this. She knew the feeling.

"I heard that he fought of over _fifty_ darkspawn single handedly!" Annabel, the only daughter of Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak, exclaimed quietly as her and a few other noble women leaned around the small table.

The daughter of Bann Franderel of West Hill, Melody, laughed softly at the statement, "Oh, I over heard Bann Alfastanna saying that he slaughtered Tevinter slavers in the Denerim Alienage with only a sword!" Melody paused for a moment, "I heard there was even a _maleficar _there!" She whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

"Please! I heard that he alone slaughtered all of Howe's men trying to take revenge—" Sable, the daughter of Bann Farhen of Winter's Breath gasped before staring wide-eyed at Elissa.

"Good going…" Melody whispered hotly while glaring the Sable.

Elissa kept her breath steading, not showing the pain the rippled inside from the flash back of the night Arl Howe invaded castle Cousland.

_River, her mabari, woke her up with his growling. At first, she thought he was being a pain…but then she heard the screams. When she opened her door three men in glittering silver armor slammed her into the door, forcing their way into the room. _

_River began to attack one of the men as Elissa was trying to get out of the hands of the two other men. "Get off of me!" She screamed as one of the slammed her head against the wall. _

_She was overpowered. She was outnumbered. She was going to die._

_An arrow flew by, piercing the jugular of one of the men, killing him within moments. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Eleanor, the Teyrna of Highever, and the protective mother of Elissa, screamed as she shot the arrow at the man that River was attacking hitting him in the left eye. This caused the invader to collapse as River took his canine fangs to the man's face. _

_Elissa, moving quickly, snapped the remaining man's neck as he attempted to charge towards her mother._

"_Howe's men." Her mother stated factually. "I saw their shields. Why would Howe betray us like this?" Eleanor questioned as she opened up the chest in Elissa's room._

"_Get into this armor. We have to find your father…he wasn't in the room when they attack. I pray to the Maker that he is all right. We need to check on Fergus too, I don't know if he had returned to Oriana and Oren—oh, Maker…I hope…" Her mother trailed off, helping her daughter into the armor._

_When the two women of Highever opened the door to Fergus's room, Elissa's blood ran cold. On the floor lied her nephew and sister-in-law with blood pooled around them._

"_Oh no! My poor Oren! They aren't even taking hostages! Howe means to kill us all…" Her mother whispered in pain. _

"_Mother…" Elissa whispered. "We have to find father and Fergus…" Elissa continued as she tugged gently her mother's arm. Her mother nodded in a silent agreement._

"_Oh Bryce!" Eleanor cried as she ran to her wounded husband. "Fergus! My son!" She cried, "Are you okay?" Eleanor cradled Bryce's head in her lap._

"_Yes, mother…" Fergus paused. "Where is Oriana…and where is Oren?" Fergus continued, lowering his sword, glancing both at his sister and mother._

"_I'm so sorry, Fergus!" his mother sobbed._

_Fergus's face slowly turned white as though the essence of life was leaving him. "No…" he whispered as he fell to his knees._

"_Please…" Elissa's voice cracked. "We must leave now before Howe's men find us!"_

"_Your daughter is right." A voice came from behind. The Grey Warden who was looking to recruit Ser Gilmore. _

"_Duncan…" her father coughed._

"_Howe's men have not found this exit way, but they will soon enough. We must get you all to safety." Duncan urged, approaching the family._

"_I cannot walk from here. I will only slow you down. I've lost too much blood…" Teryn of Highever coughed out. "You both must get your mother to safety." He demanded._

"_Bryce…no. I will not leave you." Eleanor said firmly. "Duncan, you will see my family gets out of here safely, will you not?" Her noble voice questioned._

"_Of course." Duncan bowed his head in agreement._

"_No!" Elissa screamed. "I won't leave you here! I will drag you out!" she cried as she lunged for her father._

_Fergus grabbed her before she could make it._

"_Leave, both of you. You two are Couslands. You will survive this. You have a duty—the both of you." Eleanor demanded, notching her bow. _

"_Pup…" Her father coughed out, "You will do this for me. Remember, I love you—the both of you. Fergus…get her out safely…"_

_Fergus had to dragged her out of the castle that night._

"I'm sorry, Elissa." Sable apologized quickly. "I wasn't thinking!" she reached over to touch Elissa's hand but Elissa stood up.

"Ladies," Elissa began, "I shall be taking my leave now."

"Oh! Elissa…"Annabel called out with a small, hidden smile. "I know your brother is still single, would you put in a good word for me, wouldn't you?" she asks as she smiles freely.

Elissa heard the other noble's gasp in shock. "I shall…" Elissa nods before turning around and walking towards the kitchen, "not."

"Good day Teyrna Cousland!" a few servants called to her as she made her way through the kitchen towards the door that leads to the stables.

"Good day." Elissa politely replied to each servant. No matter how sour her moods get, she would never take it out on the help.

The ocean blue dress with silver trimmings had suddenly become too tight. She needed to breathe. She missed being carefree, running around Highever, wild and barefoot. She missed the soil beneath her feet, the wind flowing around her, the sun wrapping her in his warmth.

She had become extremely lonely since that night. Her brother had joined the Grey Warden's, became the Hero of Ferelden, and is now the Commander of the Grey Warden's. She had refused the idea of marriage, mostly because she never had to worry about it because Fergus was supposed to become Teryn, not her.

And even though Fergus wasn't a Teryn, women of the noble houses still ran to him because of his surname. Of course, men had only recently stopped flocking to her because she had scared most of them off.

Before Elissa even arrived at the stable, River had already begun to bark with joy. "Shh…quiet boy!" Elissa whispered. "You don't want me to get caught do you?" she opened the door to the stables as River silently bounced around her.

"Come on, let's escape for a few!" Elissa grinned at her mabari. She was never truly alone, not when she had River.

Elissa ended up staying out in the forest longer than expected. Her expensive dressed was soaked with mud and water, torn at the bottom, and was missing a shoe.

"You started it, you damn dog!" Elissa muffed a laugh as the approached the castle.

She stumbled through the shrubbery as she heard the deep baritone voice of Arl Eamon. It was too late to turn back; she had tripped over a hidden root. The Arl had seen her, and he was not alone.

"Elissa?" the voice she hoped never to truly hear again called out. "Are you drunk?" Fergus said as he walked up to her.

"I am not." Elissa said sharply, pulling herself off the ground. She looked around and saw Arl Eamon staring at her, and right behind him was the King of Ferelden. She hadn't seem her brother since the Landsmeet, when she finally came out of hiding to tell the Landsmeet what Howe had done.

When Alistair had become King, he had approached her one night while she was alone. He asked her how she was, and honestly she was shocked that he sought her out.

The King had to her that her brother had talked about her a lot and how she was in hiding. He said he could relate to the hiding part, because he had to hide who is father was. The whole incident was awkward, but he was very sweet.

The King was the one who returned the land of Highever to the Cousland family and helped her rebuild. He even gave her Amaranthine.

After that night, she hadn't seen or heard from the King or her brother. That had been several years ago.

"Bloody hell, Elissa!" Her brother whispered harshly. "You can't do this!" he growled, glaring at her.

"Maker, Fergus, give her a break!" The King laughed, approaching the Hero of Ferelden. "Maker only knows how many times I've snuck away from parties!"

Without a word more, Elissa turned and headed back into the castle. She hadn't cared if she was impolite. Her face burned with shame.


End file.
